


Fix Me

by Rose_The_Reaper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: A oneshot on Levi's visit to the hospital after the deaths of his squad.





	Fix Me

I limped to the infirmary in the Survey Corps base, internally cursing the female titan.  I was glad one of our finer nurses, Vivian Eirsen, stayed behind and therefore was not injured.  As soon as I walked into the infirmary, she was at my side.

                “Captain what happened? Are you alright?” she asked, while putting my arm across her shoulder so not as much weight was on my broken foot.  She set me down on one of the cots and I removed my jacket. She helped me remove my omni-directional mobility gear body harness and I winced when she touched my left ankle.

                “What happened Captain?” she asked.

                “There was a female titan. Another cadet almost got killed but I saved her just in time, but I injured my ankle in the process.” I explained.

                “Don’t worry. We’ll patch you up so you’re as good as new.” She said. “Now I’m going to find exactly where the fracture is and it may hurt.”

                She gently put her hands on my ankle and began to carefully feel where the fracture was. When she hit a sensitive spot, I gasped in pain.

                “I am very sorry Captain. Please forgive me.” She said, immediately removing her hands. “Now in order to set the bone so it heals properly, I’m going to have to give you a large dose of painkillers.”

                “That’s alright Vivian. Just get to it.” I said.

                She left my side and began moving quickly throughout the infirmary, grabbing all the supplies she needed. She was back at my side within minutes. She began prepping a syringe with a painkiller and gently took my arm.

                “This may sting.” She said and inserted the syringe into my arm. She slowly pushed its contents into my bloodstream, then removed the needle.

                “How long before it kicks in?” I asked.

                “A few minutes. I’m going to check on another patient quick.” She said, then left.

                After a few minutes, the pain in my ankle ceased slightly, but it still ached. Vivian was back at my side with splints and bandages.

                “How do you feel right now?” she asked.

                “Still a bit sore.” I answered.

                “Would it be alright if I gave you a sedative as I set the bone?”

                “Yes.”

                She administered the sedative and I slowly began to drift into unconsciousness.

                 When I woke up, Petra was sitting next to me.

                “Petra…” I whispered. “I wish I could have told you how much I really cared about you.”

                She smiled and took my hand.

                “Forgive me. I couldn’t save you.” I said, my throat choking up a bit. She smiled again, kissed me on the forehead, and then slowly disappeared. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream for her to come back and never leave me. But she’s gone forever. I faded back into unconsciousness.

                When I woke again, Vivian was by my side.

                “How are you feeling Captain?” she asked, checking my pulse.

                “Much better. Thank you Vivian.” I answered.

                “I’m sorry about Petra.” She said, giving my hand a squeeze.

                I didn’t say anything.

                “Her father came by while you were unconscious. He wanted me to give you this.” Vivian handed me a necklace with a Celtic knot pattern. “He said it was her favourite necklace, but she hated wearing it in battles, in fear of losing it.”

                I took the necklace and tied it around my neck.

                “You are free to leave after a day or so.” Vivian said, then went back to tending to other patients.

                After a few days, I was able to leave. As I left, I vowed to take out the female titan. To avenge Petra, and the rest of my squad. I went to meet with Erwin to formulate a plan.


End file.
